White Pikmin
White Pikmin are found in Pikmin 2 ''and ''Pikmin 3. They are the third type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2, and are produced through Ivory Candypop Buds, the first of which are in the White Flower Garden. Like Purple Pikmin, their flowers are magenta rather than white, due to the variety of Sutera Cordata. They are distinguished by their big, red eyes, color, and size. These Pikmin are considerably smaller than other types of Pikmin. They have red compound-eyes devoid of pupils that allow them to locate treasures that are completely buried underground, which is demonstrated shortly after discovering them in the White Flower Garden. They are the fastest of all Pikmin, such that, when flowered, they run at least as quickly as Captains equipped with the Rush Boots. White Pikmin are also immune to poison, allowing them to destroy poison pipes and walk through poisonous emissions. Also, they can release poisonous properties to deal more damage to enemies, as they release toxic secretions when eaten, and in doing so deal heavy damage to their predator. However, this does not prevent their death, leaving this ability as a last resort. Interestingly, these Pikmin attack and down Pellet Posies faster than either Yellow Pikmin or Blue Pikmin. Each attack does the same amount of damage, but the White Pikmin attack much faster. White Pikmin also appear to have purple fingers and toes. Although Ivory Candypop Buds consistently appear throughout Pikmin 2, the most notable spots are three candypop buds are found in the White Flower Garden on Sublevel 3 (when you have 19 or fewer whites), and on Sublevel 4 of the Subterranean Complex. White Pikmin return in'' Pikmin 3'', but only in Mission Mode and Bingo Battle. They are obtained from Ivory candypop buds or simply being found and plucked from the ground. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' White Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a kind of Pikmin Olimar is able to pull from the ground via his standard special move, Pikmin Pluck. They are the weakest and deliver the lowest amount of damage and knockback if Olimar uses them for his aerials and smashes, but when they latch onto an enemy, they deal poison damage, which is much more than the pummeling of other Pikmin. White Pikmin can be thrown the farthest, due to their light weight, despite in the actual Pikmin game where Yellow Pikmin are the lightest, though Yellow Pikmin are thrown higher rather than farther. Trophy information "A type of Pikmin. White Pikmin are resistant to poisons and are themselves toxic to creatures that eat them. Their low weight makes them very speedy, and they can also dig up buried items. White and purple Pikmin do not live inside Onions, so you must change other Pikmin into them by tossing them into Ivory Candypop Buds and Violet Candypop Buds." Trivia * White Pikmin have a subtle shift from white to a purplish tint at the end of their limbs. This trait of color-shifting is uncommon in most Pikmin types, although it is more noticable in Winged Pikmin. *White Pikmin are the first Pikmin to have compound eyes, the second being Winged Pikmin. *White Pikmin's resistance to poison and ability to spot underground treasure is never put to use in Pikmin 3. *Due to winged pikmin being introduced, white pikmin are now the third smallest pikmin. The most smallest are juvenile bulbmin. *In Pikmin 3 White Pikmin are weaker fighters and inflict less damage on enemies when consumed. (For example, if a Red Bulborb ate a single White Pikmin in Pikmin 2 it would die, while in Pikmin 3 it will lose only a fraction of it's health.) Gallery File:Louie Whimin.png|Louie, about to throw a White Pikmin. File:White!.jpg|A clay model of a White Pikmin. File:Specialpikmin.JPG|A White Pikmin and a Purple Pikmin carrying a red berry. File:Whitepurple2.jpg|A White and Purple Pikmin carrying the Time Capsule. Image:Brawl_White.PNG|A White Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SSBBWhiPikTrophy.jpg|A White Pikmin trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. White.jpeg White in SSBB.jpeg White and Purple.jpeg|A White and Purple Pikmin. White Pikmin Plush.jpg|A plushie of a white pikmin. White Pikmin Stickers.jpg|A white pikmin sticker from Super Smash Bros Brawl. White Pikmin.png|A white Pikmin when first discovered. White Pikmin Dig.png|White Pikmin digging up buried treasure. WPikminPik3.PNG|A White Pikmin on the expanded version of the Pikmin 3 box art. PoisonDeath.PNG|A Dwarf Red Bulborb dying by consuming the poisonous White Pikmin. Jpweb3.png File:Olimar_and_Pikmin_Smash_pic_4.jpg|White pikmin as seen in Super Smash Bros. WiiU/3DS de:Weiße Pikmin Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:White Flower Garden Category:Awakening Wood Category:Ship announcements